Retrouvaille endiablé
by Black-Itsu
Summary: Salut tout le monde, aujourd'hui je vous présente un petit OS sur Tokyo Ghoul (pour pas changer), mais légèrement différent de celui que je fait habituellement (voir beaucoup plus). Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture


La fin de journée était arrivée, plus aucun client n'était dans le café. Toka était seule à nettoyer, car elle avait dit à tout le monde de partir et de se reposer : les fêtes de Noël se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Elle se mit alors à débarrasser et nettoyer les tables après avoir mit une petite musique douce pour se détendre et se relaxer. Elle commençait à chantonner l'air de la musique lorsqu'elle entendit la petite clochette de la porte sonner.

Tout en se retournant, elle dit :

Je suis désolée mais le café est fer...

Elle reconnut le jeune aux cheveux blancs.

Kane...ki

Bonsoir Toka.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, le revoir comme ça alors qu'il avait disparu subitement, pour rejoindre Aogiri en plus.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec mon débile de frangin ?

Je voulais te parler, Toka, dit-il en se frottant le menton.

C'était des paroles mystérieuses comme toujours venant de lui, ces paroles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre..

Je vais t'aider à nettoyer.

Fais comme tu veux je m'en moque, répondit-elle froidement.

Elle se mit à nettoyer une table tranquillement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos, elle n'eût pas le temps de se retourner que Kaneki l'attrapa par derrière en lui serrant les main et en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

Tu peux pas savoir comme ta présence m'avait manqué Toka, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Lâche moi abruti, rétorqua t-elle en essayant de se débattre.

Le café est rempli de ton odeur, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'éveille.

Il passa une main sur le ventre de la lycéenne et déboutonna son chemisier, son autre main maintenant toujours les siennes.

Tu vas me lâc...

Kaneki l'embrassa sauvagement avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase. Elle était complètement sans défense devant cette scène, totalement soumise à toute cette fureur sexuelle. Leurs langues et leurs salives se mélangeaient intensément, tandis que son chemisier était déboutonné, laissant voir son ventre et son soutien gorge en dentelle violette. La main chaude du mâle remonta à sa poitrine et se rattacha à l'un des ses seins qu'il tint fermement en le pelotant un peu dans tout les sens.

Toka poussa un gémissement étouffé par l'échange de salive toujours aussi violent, elle perdit la force de se débattre progressivement, à ce moment le blanc arrêta de l'embrasser :

Tu es devenue bien docile dis-moi, prendrais tu du plaisir ?

Toka ne pouvait répondre, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il la déplaça et l'allongea sur le bar, après quoi il retira le soutien gorge laissant voir pleinement la belle poitrine ferme de la jeune fille. Ces tétons étaient déjà bien durs et montraient toute l'excitation qu'elle ressentait. Il descendit au niveau de ses seins et commença à en lécher un tout en malaxant l'autre; elle se tordit de plaisir, en croisant ses jambes, sa respiration était saccadée et intense. C'étaient de nouvelles sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle se tordait de plaisir sous les morsures et coups de langue du jeune étudiant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il descendit lentement sur son ventre afin de retirer la jupe de la lycéenne. Toka se retrouvait alors en culotte dans le café, un moment terriblement embarrassant qu'elle vivait actuellement.

Tendit qu'elle se tordait de plaisir, Kaneki passa sa main sur sa culotte et susurra :

Tu es déjà bien mouillée ma belle.

Il retira sa culotte et joua un peu avec son entrejambe de ses doigts. Toka poussa des gémissements tant elle aimait cette sensation, elle rattrapa même la main du blanc lorsqu'il s'arrêta de la doigter.

Nan, ne t'arrête pas ! Continue encore !

Elle était complètement folle et avait perdu tout son sérieux et sa froideur. Kaneki baissa son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon laissant voir son membre déjà dressé. Il le rapprocha de l'entrejambe de la lycéenne et fit quelques caresses avant de la pénétrer subitement. Toka poussa un cri, mélange de plaisir et de douleur: eh oui, elle était encore vierge, elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'avoir un petit copain et encore moins celle de s'envoyer en l'air.

Il commença avec des va et vient légers et petit à petit il alla de plus en plus vite et profondément. Toka lui caressa le torse tout en jouant avec ses seins de son autre main; il lui avait fait découvrir qu'elle était très sensible de la poitrine.

Kaneki sortit brutalement son kagune, il ressemblait étrangement à 4 queues de renard d'un rouge écarlate. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il les avait sorties et la réponse à sa question ne tarda pas: deux de ses « queues » attrapèrent les mains de Toka et les plaqua sur le bar, tandis que la troisième se rapprocha de sa poitrine et commença à jouer avec l'un de ses tétons. Quant à la dernière, il l'avait glissée juste entre ses jambes et titillait doucement l'anus de la jeune fille.

Ces extensions qui étaient d'habitude utilisées pour se battre et tuer des gens, étaient manipulées avec délicatesse et sensualité. Kaneki était en mesure de contrôler son kagune avec autant de précision que ses doigts. Il continua à jouer avec l'anus et les seins de la jeune serveuse tout en donnant des coups de reins, il enfonça doucement son kagune au profond de son anus. Les va et vient dans ses deux trous étaient intenses.

Toka réussit à dégager l'une de ses mains et prit l'une des queues de renard qui lui tenait les mains et commença à la lécher et la sucer.

Ce moment entre Kaneki et Toka était très torride, et les coups de hanches de Kaneki étaient devenus incroyablement frénétiques alors qu'il se rapprochait du septième ciel. Toka criait de tout son être, elle aussi était au bord de l'orgasme tandis que ses trous étaient complètement bouchés par le membre et le kagune. Kaneki fit un dernier coup de reins et lâcha sa semence à l'intérieur de Toka qui venait elle aussi de jouir. Kaneki se retira de Toka et fit disparaître son kagune, tandis que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, la semence du blanc coulant entre ses cuisses.

Kaneki se réveilla dans l'immeuble délabré qui lui servait de repaire. Il venait de faire un rêve étrange…


End file.
